Bonne journée
by Bostaf37
Summary: Non, ce n'est pas une bonne journée.


_Titre : Bonne journée_

_Auteur : Bostaf37_

_Correctrice : Ookami _

_Disclaimer : __Harry Potter__ appartient à J.K. Rowling._

_Note de L'auteur : Kdo pour Kiki, qui n'est pas capable d'émettre un autre commentaire que " C'est nul. Non, je plaisante."_

* * *

**Bonne journée**

Le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu, il n'y a pas de vent, et l'on pourrait entendre les oiseaux chanter, s'il y en avait. Cela pourrait être une bonne journée, une fantastique même, mais non. Pour elle, la « bonne » journée s'est terminée, à l'instant où elle a ouvert les yeux.

Elle s'appelle Milène Trenton, elle n'a que quinze ans, et non, ce n'est pas une bonne journée, du moins, pour elle.

Elle tâtonne à la recherche de ses lunettes. Elle est myope comme une taupe sans, alors elle les pose toujours au même endroit tous les soirs, pour être sûre de pouvoir les retrouver. Seulement voilà, sa main ne rencontre rien, niet, nada, uniquement de l'air, du vide. Milène n'est pas vraiment surprise, ce n'est pas la première fois : les petites dindes avec qui elle partage son dortoir, les lui ont encore prises. Elle n'est pas triste, ni vraiment en colère, juste blasée. Et puis, selon elle, c'est là un manque total de créativité que de refaire toujours la même et unique blague, qui n'en est pas vraiment une. D'ailleurs, elle est sûre que si elle colle ses yeux sur son réveil, elle s'apercevra qu'elle est en retard. Justement elle le fait, et bingo, elle a loupé déjà une demi-heure du cours de métamorphose. Elle aurait du prendre divination en option cette année, songe-t-elle avec dérision.

Puis, avec un grand soupir, elle s'arrache des draps bleus et or qui ornent son lit, et se frotte les yeux, histoire de se réveiller. Toutefois, la jeune fille ne se presse pas : elle a déjà raté une bonne partie du premier cours, autant ne pas y aller. Au moins, elle ne se fera pas gronder par le professeur McGonagal devant tout le monde, et, elle aura du temps pour se préparer.

Après cinq minutes de fouilles dans sa valise, elle brandit triomphalement une boîte à lunettes : elle s'est montrée prévoyante, et a apporté une deuxième paire.

_« Pas si bête la Milène »_ songe-t-elle avec une once de fierté.

Ensuite, direction la salle de bain. Là, le constat est amer : durant la nuit, plusieurs boutons ont fait leur apparition sur sa peau. Puis elle sourit en songeant qu'à des kilomètres de là, sa sœur cadette d'un an seulement, qui n'a pas hérité des pouvoirs de sa mère, a sûrement la même réaction. Milène se glisse sous la douche, en priant pour que ses boutons ne soient que le fruit de son imagination.

_« L'espoir fait vivre. »_

* * *

Elle n'a jamais aimé son uniforme. Déjà, quand elle était plus jeune, Milène ne portait pas souvent des robes ou des jupes. Elle a toujours pensé que ce n'était pas pratique. Et trois ans plus tard, elle pense toujours la même chose. Engoncée dans sa robe noire réglementaire, elle a du mal à courir. Pourquoi courir ? demandez-vous. Parce que, non seulement, les filles de son dortoir ont enlevé l'alarme de son réveil-matin, mais en plus, elles l'ont déréglé. Ainsi, la jeune fille est encore en retard. Mais c'est bon, elle arrive devant les cachots, au moment où le professeur Slughorn s'apprêtait à fermer la porte. Elle le salue, essoufflée, et s'excuse. L'enseignant a un petit sourire en coin, que Milène n'est pas sûre d'apprécier. Mais qu'importe, elle entre, et cherche une place libre. 

_« Quelle idiote ! »_

Elle avait oublié, elle se demande comment elle a pu. Aujourd'hui, chose extraordinaire, les Serdaigles ont cours de potion avec les Serpentards, pas avec les Griffondors comme à l'ordinaire. Elle ne connaît pas la raison de ce changement, et n'est pas sûre de l'aimer. Un petit rien, quelque chose qui flotte dans l'air, semble lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « ça va mal se terminer ».

Elle cherche des yeux une place libre, et comble de la malchance, la seule qui reste, se trouve à côté de Tom Jedusor.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que l'univers m'en veuille autant ? »_

Ce n'est pas qu'il est méchant, mais, elle le trouve assez intimidant. C'est vrai, il est beau, intelligent, il est préfet. De plus, comme tout bon Serpentard, Tom Jedusor est très bon en potion, tandis qu'elle n'est pas très brillante, pour ne pas dire nulle. Malgré, cela, elle s'avance et demande : « Salut ! Je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

Il acquiesce d'un geste impatient.

_« Cela le tuerait de dire « bonjour » ? »_

Bon, il doit être dans un des ses mauvais jours, tout le monde a le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur. Aussi, Milène passe l'éponge et s'installe le plus discrètement possible. Elle prend en note tout ce que dit le professeur Slughorn, tentant de comprendre par la même occasion, mais abandonne rapidement : la compréhension attendra la relecture du cours. Puis, vient la partie pratique. La potion se réalise en binômes, avec son voisin. Jedusor ne soupire pas, ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, mais sa partenaire peut sentir son agacement. Mais après tout, elle le comprend, il est le meilleur de la classe, elle, la plus nulle.

« Mimi boutonneuse ! »

Elle blêmit tout à coup. Ce n'est qu'un souffle, pas assez fort pour que tous les élèves l'entendent, mais suffisamment pour qu'une partie soit au courant. C'est tout à fait le style d'Olive Hornby. Sournoise, méchante, lâche.

Milène tente de l'ignorer, ce n'est pas la première fois, elle ne va pas fondre en larme devant tout le monde, parce qu'elle a l'habitude, et parce qu'elle est plus forte que ça, n'est-ce pas ? ça fait quatre ans, maintenant, elle ne va pas pleurer rien que pour ça.

« Mimi la moche ! »

« Arrête ! Tu ne fais que massacrer cette pauvre chenille ! » murmure son binôme « Laisse ! Je vais le faire ! Toi, surveille la potion, elle ne doit pas bouillir ! »

« Mimi la grosse ! »

Elle tente de se concentrer sur la potion, ignorant ses mains qui tremblent à présent. Hornby doit s'en donner à cœur joie.

« Tiens, épluche la figue, et fais attention ! »

« Mimi boutonneuse ! »

Ses mains tremblent d'autant plus.

« Aïe ! »

« Tu t'es coupée ! » soupire Jedusor « Tu n'es donc bonne à rien ? Va ta laver les mains, ça serait bête que ça s'infecte ! »

Elle hoche la tête, refoule les larmes qui lui viennent aux yeux, elle ne doit pas pleurer.

Le reste du cours semble passer de manière incroyablement lente, ponctué par des insultes, de temps en temps lancées. Lorsque la cloche sonne, elle est l'une des premières à sortir. Elle avance à grands pas, et respire profondément. Elle ne doit pas pleurer, comme une litanie, elle se le répète, elle ne doit pas pleurer, cela ne ferait que leur faire plaisir. Tout à coup, alors que sa vue est brouillée par les larmes, elle se rend compte de quelque chose : elles sont toutes là, autour d'elle, discutant, un sourire mauvais au lèvres, elles la fixent avec méchanceté.

« Mimi geignarde ! »

Elles éclatent de rire. Les moqueries continuent, de plus en plus fort.

« Mimi la moche ! »

Milène ne doit pas pleurer, c'est ce qu'elle se répète, mais, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« On se demande bien ce qu'elle fait à Serdaigle, non ? Elle est bête et incapable de réaliser le moindre sort correctement ! »

Les remarques fusent, approuvent, Mimi encaisse, comme toujours. Elle sait que c'est faux, que c'est juste des méchancetés, mais en même temps, elle se souvient du maléfice de bloque-jambes, qui a mal tourné, ça n'était pas le premier. Les rires ponctuent ces phrases, comment peut-on prendre autant de plaisir à se moquer de quelqu'un ? a-t-elle envie de hurler.

« Elle ne mérite pas sa place dans cette maison ! » crache une élève, reprenant les mots d'une autre, des autres.

Non, c'est faux! Elle est une vraie Seraigle! Mais ces mots à demi-murmurés n'y changent rien et ne convainquent personne, pas même elle.

« Arrêtez ! »

Elle n'ose même pas y croire, elle doit rêver.

« Ce n'est pas gentil ! »

Olive Hornby la défend, elle, devant toutes ses amies.

« C'est vrai ! Elle n'est pas si moche ! Si on enlève ses cheveux, ses lunettes, ses boutons…en fait, si, Trenton, tu es vraiment laide ! »

Voilà, ce n'était pas vrai. Elle le savait quelque part.

« Nous t'avons fait de la peine ? Pauvre petite Mimi, mais tu sais ce que l'on dit : il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! »

Ce ne sont que des mots, de simples mots, mais ça fait mal. Elle refoule un sanglot qui menace d'éclater : elle a encore sa fierté.

« Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, ce qu'il y a de plus repoussant chez toi, ce sont tes lunettes ! » termine méchamment Hornby.

Elle a sûrement bousculé quelques élèves, elle entends des rires, elle fonce aux toilettes, cela reste encore le meilleur endroit pour se morfondre. Elle s'enferme dans une cabine, il était temps, deux larmes roulent à présent sur ses joues.

Qu'a-t-elle fait à ces filles ? Rien. Leur a-t-elle jamais fait du tord ? Pas une seule fois de manière intentionnelle ou non. Non, elle n'a rien fait à personne, elle n'a jamais blessé personne volontairement, son seul tord était peut-être d'exister. Elle pleure silencieusement, pas un ne l'entend. Quelque part, elle se hait de ne pas pouvoir leur faire face, leur clouer le bec. Elle se dit qu'elle est lâche, et se hait encore plus.

La porte s'ouvre, des bruits de pas.

Qui peut bien venir dans les toilettes des filles à cette heure-ci ? La plupart des élèves sont en train de manger. Qui irait aux second étage juste pour les toilettes ? Il y en a à chaque étage. Olive Hornby ? Ce n'est pas à exclure. En y réfléchissant bien, il est assez probable qu'elle vienne l'embêter encore une fois. Ça serait bien de son style.

Non.

Ce n'est pas Olive Hornby. Milène entend une voix de garçon, ce n'est pas elle. Elle soupire, et sort avec la ferme intention de le faire sortir.

« Hé ! ici, ce sont les… »

Fin, terminus, _game over_. Et c'est sans un bruit qu'elle s'écroule, le bruit de son corps quand il rencontre le sol dur et froid, est à peine perceptible

Le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu, il n'y a pas de vent, et l'on pourrait entendre les oiseaux chanter s'il y en avait. C'est une belle journée pour tous ceux qui regardent par la fenêtre à ce moment, et personne ne réalisera qu'elle n'est plus là. Elle s'appelait Milène, elle n'avait que quinze ans, et elle est morte.

* * *

_...Commentaire?_

_J'avoue, j'ai honte, j'avais totalement oublié de corriger cette fic. Merci à tous les reviewers de m'avoir pointé mes erreurs._


End file.
